1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tube couplings for making a connection for fluid flow with a tube. The coupling may be single or multiple ended for coupling a tube to another component or components or may be part of a manifold or other form of tube connection.
2. The Relevant Technology
DE-A-10114326 discloses a connecting element for pipes with a base member which has a socket which can be inserted into the pipe, and with at least one sealing element which is arranged externally on the circumference of the socket. A sleeve is spaced radially from the socket to accommodate the pipe and has windows which enable the pipe disposed on the socket to be visually inspected. Retaining claws are formed where the wall is pressed out to form the windows to engage the pipe which extend into this free space. The claws enable the pipe to be pushed onto the socket but prevent withdrawal of the pipe from the socket.